I Heart Liberty City/Transcript
Part 1 Episode 22: I Heart Liberty City: Part 1 (Four months have passed since the defeat of Ray Bulgarin. Mich and the heroes decide that it is time to try and arrest Principal Cinch again for her involvement plus several other protocol violations.) Liberty City. (Mich, Niko, and California are outside Comrades Bar in Broker.) Mich: Are you sure that's the guy in there? California: Epsilon says it is. Mich: Let's go in there. Niko, keep watch. Niko: Okay. (Mich and California enter the bar with their weapons pointed at a criminal named Remy Neltz.) Mich: Remy Neltz! You're busted!! (Neltz makes a run for it.) Mich: No. No! Don't run!! Fuck! (Mich and California regroups with Niko, get into a car, and chases after Neltz. They chase him onto the Dukes Expressway.) Mich: California, blow the tires!! (California shoots out the tires on Neltz's car. They get out and arrest Neltz. Later, back at Roman's penthouse in Algonquin..) Sunset: Did he say anything about Cinch? Mich: He did. Apparently, Cinch had misappropriating the UNSC guidelines that was granted to her school. California: Looks like Cadance isn't having it with her. She reported her to the UNSC last night. Sunset: It's that serious. Mich: Yup. (An Order soldier arrives.) Soldier: Agent Michigan. California. We have five girls waiting outside the penthouse. They're students of Crystal Prep. They wish to speak with you, says they have something to help you. Mich: Bring them up. (The door opens. Entering is Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, and Indigo Zap.) Sour Sweet: (Sweet) Good morning. California: We were told you have something to help us? Sour Sweet: (Sweet) Yup! (Sour, to Sugarcoat) Give them the photos! (Mich looks at the photos. He is surprised by what he sees.) Mich: Son of a bitch. We got you now, Cinch. Part 2 Episode 23: I Heart Liberty City: Part 2 (Mich holds up a photo to Sugarcoat.) Mich: You know what these are? Sugarcoat: Armor Enhancements. Mich: Not just any Armor Enhancements: Project Freelancer Armor Enhancements. You see, Dr. Leonard Church paired each of us with specialized equipment that can be implemented into our advanced armor. These increase speed, strength, endurance, and defense among others. These were supposedly confiscated by the UNSC, but they went missing. Sugarcoat: Well, looks like they ended up here in LC. Mich: Some of them. Most of them were on a ship. The ship went L.O.S. on us a year ago. Sour Sweet: (Sweet) I hope those people are alright. (Sour) Someone will pay if they aren't. Mich: One step at a time. Where'd you find this? Indigo Zap: Some foundry looking place in Northwood. Mich: It ain't that far out. Alright. Thanks for your help. Sugarcoat: '''You know that isn't all, right? '''Mich: I'll come back for it. Right now, I need to get that equipment back. Just make yourselves at home. (Mich takes his helmet and heads down the elevator. California arrives.) California: Oh hey. I haven't seen any of you in a while. Lemon Zest: Oh hey! Agent California, you've got to hear this! (Puts headphones on California's head.) (Mich arrives at the facility in Northwood. He sees a number of goons loading a load of Armor Enhancements onto a truck. Cinch is present as well. Mich activates his helmet cam.) Mich: California, you getting this? California: (Comms) Oh yeah. (Mich listens in on Cinch speaking with one of the goons.) Cinch: I don't care. He's expecting these enhancements to be shipped in a few hours! Guy: (Russian) Yes ma'am. I got it. (Cinch leaves) Mich: Wait. Was that guy speaking Russian? (Mich moves in. He ambushes the goons and steals the truck. He drives off.) Mich: California, meet me at the lock-up under the Broker Bridge here in Algonquin! California: On it! (Mich loses the goons and arrives at the lock-up. California opens the back.) California: Wow. She's got a lot of enhancements. Duplicates of what already exists. Active Camo, Adaptive Camo, Healing Unit, Dome Shield, HoloProjection, and some others. Mich: How'd she get these? California: That's the thing. She's working with someone. Mich: Who? California: Mikhail Faustin. Mich: I thought he was dead. California: He was. He was revived when the Nightmare Forces stole Rarity's body. Mich: Fuck! Keep the students at the penthouse! I'm going in! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Liberty City Arc Category:Cinch Arc Category:Transcripts